There has not so far been any standardized solution for the connection of a light-emitting diode (LED) module to an acrylic glass sheet for achieving the effect of coupling a light radiated by the LED module into an edge of the acrylic glass sheet (edge coupling). With existing means, an exact distance between the LEDs of the LED module and the edge of the acrylic glass that is required for high coupling efficiency can only be ensured with great effort.
The LEDs may also be destroyed if there is direct mechanical contact of the LEDs of the LED module with the acrylic glass sheet. In order to avoid this it is known for spacers to be adhesively attached to the LED module, although this can in turn cause interconnects of the LED module to be damaged.
Moreover, for securing the acrylic glass sheets, they are typically drilled through, as a result of which illumination efficiency is significantly reduced.
In addition, for electrical contacting, cables have to be led to each LED module, which significantly restricts any extension and modification of a structure.